


There Is No Me Without You

by 557dgt



Series: oneshots from when im meant to be doing school work [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/557dgt/pseuds/557dgt
Summary: Again I don't really know how to tag or summarise things but yeaherm read and enjoy if you want to ig??title is from Achilles Come Down by Gang Of Youths
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: oneshots from when im meant to be doing school work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103546
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	There Is No Me Without You

**Author's Note:**

> There is no mention of suicide in words but it can be taken that way so please be careful <3

He was falling. Down, down, down he went, and there was no stopping him. Not anymore. They lost their chances to try and fix this, to fix him. His oldest brother was never around enough to even try. He was always away on some adventure with the man that saved his life all those years ago, the man he used to call ‘dad’. He hasn’t called him dad since he was 11, when he was left alone with his brother for months on end. His brother, being only 5 years older than him, was left in charge and told to look after him while they were away. Wilbur never treated him like a child, but he also didn’t expect too much from him. While being his brother, he was also more of a father figure than his ‘dad’ had ever been. Life seemed to be going great for them, until it wasn’t.

Everything happened. It all happened so quick. They left home when it was clear that Phil and Technoblade weren’t coming back anytime soon. They’d already been gone for 4 months, double what they said originally and there was no message or anything from them to say they were coming home anytime soon, so they left. They left and didn’t look back. Everything was going well, all until Schlatt showed up and it started the descent. His descent into madness. Then Dream got to him and got into his head. All Tomy wanted to do was help his brother. He was planning on taking him away from Pogtopia for a while so they could calm down and get away from the stress of the situation they were in. He didn’t get the chance.

He’d never get the chance to spend time with his brother ever again. Philza took that away from him. His so called dad took that away from him. Phil killed his own son, and left the youngest to suffer the loss. Tommy stood there in shock as he saw his dad kill his brother, his Wilby. Tommy turned away, he couldn’t bear to see his dad cradle Wilbur’s body. He soon regretted turning around.

As he turned around, he saw his oldest brother only 2 skulls away from destroying everything. 2 skulls away from destroying his last connection to Wilbur.  
“Please Techno, don’t do this”. Tommy pleaded to the only brother he had left. “It doesn’t have to end like this”.  
“Don’t you see Tommy? This is how it was always destined to end. L’Manberg was never meant to be”. Technoblade said this with such conviction.

The dust was settling from the explosion, and everyone was silent as they watched the brothers interact properly for the first time in a while. 

“I just wanted to help him”, Tommy sounded so heartbroken saying this that many people had to look away from him so they didn’t have to see the heartbreak all over his face.

“He was beyond saving Toms”, the nickname slipped out and Techno looked just about as shocked as Tommy and everyone else there. It was also uncharacteristically soft for a man of such violence.

“I just wanted my Wilby back, Techie”, this nickname made Technoblade freeze for a minute before he snapped out of it. His eyes hardened again, and Tomy knew he fucked up. He didn’t mean to let the name slip out, but he couldn’t help it.

“No Tommy, what you wanted was to be seen as a hero”. The monotony of Technoblade’s voice made everyone there flinch, especially Tommy.

“No… that’s not true. That’s not what I wanted at all”. Tommy’s voice sounded so small. It was one of the few times people seemed to remember he was only a teenager. 

Technoblade could see that Tommy was just going to keep on fighting with him, even though he seemed to have had all of the fight sucked out of him. Techno looked past this fact and decided to end this, here and now.

“You wanted to be a hero Tommy? THEN DIE LIKE ONE!!”. As he said this last line, he placed the last 2 skulls down. 

He’d done it. He spawned the withers. Tommy didn’t think he was going to make it out of here. He had no fight left in him, it had been gone for awhile now. He only held on for Wilbur, but with him now gone, he didn’t have to fight anymore. The floor was soon blown up from under his feet.

He was falling. Down, down, down he went. Ready to see his brother again. His eyes were shutting, and he was ready for the impact of his body on the floor. The last thing he saw was feathers before shutting his eyes.


End file.
